I can be what you want
by Midnight Water Vamp
Summary: Valerie sleeps over at Sams after some convicing but Sam keeps getting confused bcause people are keeping things form her but what is it they're keeping all revealed in the chapter after:
1. Chapter 1

**I can be what you want**

_Valerie convinces Sam to let her sleep at Sams house Sams a bit nervous about it because she's never had a sleep over before so either way hope you enjoy it. It might be a bit confusing though comment please._

"Valerie im not sure this sleepover such a good idea " I told my best girl mate

"Sam don't worry. It'll be great I'll help you out we'll start with movies then we'll do something else. Okay?"

"Okay"

Valerie was sleeping over at my house but I wasn't sure about it because I've never had anyone sleepover especially a girl so Valerie said she would was help me out though the night she was a really good friend weirdly the more she hung out with me the more black but Danny and Tucker weren't right happy on the idea that I was hanging out with Val nearly all the time but I needed a girl to talk to but Danny seemed to get more and more interested in what I was saying to Valerie and I never talked about Danny's powers to her but when I would start talking about boys he would suddenly become all ears.

We started watching Aquamarine Valerie had brought it over saying she found it funny so I just went for it. I actually enjoyed it which shocked me even more even though it was on about love all the way through but it was a bit sad as well. The movie ended and we were having a great time but every so often I felt like we were being watched. We laughed all night but soon the laughter stopped as Val started asking weird questions but oh well what would be so bad in answering them.

"Sam what would you look for in a guy and who would be your first choice to go out with at school?"

"Um I guess the answer to first question would be he would have to be honest, loyal, kind and I guess he would have to be understanding next question it would have to be um ……"

"Sam can I ask you what guy would you like to go out with I'd like to go out with Tucker he's so sweet and smart"

"Um I guess Danny Fenton he's a nice guy I guess I really like him… Wait! You like Tucker since when?"

"Well I started to like him when we started to hang out and I got to know him you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all I just didn't see it coming"

We left it at that and started to talk about something else we had so much fun we laughed all night at what the other one had to say it was official even though I was a Goth I liked sleepovers night when we had finished it was way past midnight ad we decided it was best to get some sleep as it was school the next day.

_**Next day at school**_

"Hey Sam whoa that bag looks heavy I'll carry it for you I understand that you need a girl mate I mean it must feel weird hanging out with guys all the time and you can't talk about certain things to me and Tucker that you can with Valerie anyway I have told Paulina to back off and leave you alone I know how she's been treating you and I thought it was out of order" Danny said rushing round.

"Danny are you okay? Is you lose a bet or something?"

"No! can't I be nice to you and try to help you out?"

"Not when it normally comes to your true love Paulina the biggest bitch that has ever walked the earth"

"Sam that was so last month I'm so over her now"

"Okay! Did you get hit with embers love spell again?"

"No! Sam I'm okay alright nothing has happened to me I just want to make your life easier"

Me and Valerie looked at each over both of us lost of what was happening we then turned to Tucker.

"Hey don't look at me even if I knew what was happening…Which I don't I wouldn't say anyway it's kind of a guy thing"

We reached Mr Lancers class another lesson that Danny is going to sleep through.

But I was very surprised when he didn't even attempt to try and close his eyes Mr Lancer asked what was wrong with him and he just replied that he's got things on his mind. Probably ghost stuff.

The day was over before we knew it and it just got weirder and weirder the more I saw Danny he was doing tons of stuff for me for no reason.

"Sam can I come round to your house tonight?"

"Not really Danny my parents will be in tonight"

"Okay I know your parents hates the fact that your still hanging out with me and Tucker"

"okay, thanks for understanding Danny it means a lot"

I began my walk home but then it came to me normally Danny goes on about how he needs help in class or any other excuses he can think of then he would start saying remember I'm half ghost I can come in and out whenever and they wouldn't even know but this time there was no arguments about it what so ever he was up to something but what that Was the question.

"Oh hello Sammy dear where's all your little friends?"

"Mum I've only got Valerie who's a girl no one else"

"But Sammy that's how it all starts don't worry soon you'll have tons of little girl friends"

"Whatever mum"

"Oh yea Sammy I forgot to tell you were going out to a resturant tonight"

"Why?"

"Can't a family go out to dinner together ?"

"Not ours we always have to have dinner here normally"

"Just go and get dressed I've also bought you a dress"

"If it's pink I'm not…"

"No it's black with purple and a dark green bow"

"Mum are you okay?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be Sam?"

"Okay mum your really scaring me!"

"Why am I?"

"Okay. One you always try to get me to wear pink and I usually have to have a big fight with you before you let me wear black and answer number two you've never called me Sam in your life it's always been Samantha"

"Just get ready"

I went upstairs what was my mum planning something was happening and I needed to find out what.

_Ohhh what's Sam's mum planning wait for the next chapter to find out. Hope you enjoyed this story and I hope that you'll enjoy the next chapter as well.__JI don't own Danny Phantom unfortunately._


	2. Everyone's got Plans

**Everyone's got Plans**

_Okay this is a carry on from I can be what you want and I hope you enjoy this story and Sorry it took so long, I got overwhelmed with ideas lol crazy me! Sam is in for a couple of surprises in this story,. Enjoy everyone __J__ Basically Sam is getting freaked out because Danny's doing all this stuff for her and Sams mum is taking her out and bought her a black dress that btw Sam loves it but why is all this happening? Read to find out, and enjoy. __J__ Please review also __J_

**Sams POV**

I went back upstairs to in my room to find the most beautiful dress I had ever seen laying on my bed.

"Okay, something is defiantly going on!" I whispered.

"Sam, hurry up!"

So I went and got dressed.

I came downstairs an hour later, I had put purple eye shadow with mascara, eyeliner and usual purple lipstick, the dress was actually like my prom dress, except it had velvet going over the black bottom part of the dress, and I had amethyst gloves to match, my eyes, and my hair was highlighted with purple, and my wavy hair rested on my shoulders.

I walked down stairs and found a pair of high heels laying on the floor, I got them on, then my mum came running.

"Good, now Sammy get in the limo, quick, were late!"

"Late for wwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaattttttttttt!!" I screamed as I got dragged out.

"No time for questions, Driver get driving, were already late!" she shouted.

I sat there with my arms folded, I hated not knowing, but then again who does like it when you think your mum, has finally lost the plot?

"Were here Madame!" the driver yelled.

"Were?"

"Good luck, Sammy!"

"Wait! Were are you going?"

"I ..err…got to powder my nose…yeah that's it, Bye!" then she ran off.

Great my mum's mad, and ignorant and, well my list will just go on, if I write all of them, so I'll leave it.

The limo door started to open, a face peered round, he smiled when he saw me, then happily took a seat.

"Hello"

"Hello"

"I'm Dave"

"Sam"

"So you excited?" He asked, as the limo started to move again.

"Well I don't really know, what I'm meant to be excited about"

"Really!"

"well I wouldn't say that if I did, now would I?"

He laughed.

"So do you care, to enlighten me"

"Of course I'll tell you miss"

"Just get on with it"

"Your mum's right you are impatient" he started to laugh again.

"You've talked to my mum"

The car stopped and Dave opened the door, and got out then offering me some help.

When I got out I realised what my mum had done.

"Here it is, the red lobster."

"Well I'm guessing, that my mother, hasn't told you that I'm a vegetarian"

"Cool, I am as well"

"Really"

"Well I wouldn't say it, if I didn't meant it"

"Hah, hah very funny"

"Sorry, they should serve salads here"

"Okay"

We went inside, but for some reason, I felt the cold more in here.

Dave took out a seat for me, and I sat, but as he was about to sit down, his chair moved right from under him.

"Must be my nerves" he laughed

"Could be!"

We started to eat, and as we were I took in what Dave was wearing. A black tuxedo with a dark red tie and well really fancy clothing.

"So Dave, maybe, you can tell me about yourself"

"Well I'm a vegetarian as you know, I'm a Goth."

"Wait you're a Goth?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Me too! And the fact my mother, set this date up makes it weirder"

"How?"

"She wants me to marry a rich, basically a guy that's not like me"

"Oh right!"

"so is that it"

"Yep that about covers it, except that I play the drums"

"Cool, I have a really close friend, who plays drums and guitar"

"Cool, so what's her name?"

"It's actually a guy"

"Okay, what's his name then"

"He's called ow!"

"Ow!"

"No an olive just hit me"

"Okay, I have two friends one is a guitarists and singer, and the other one that plays keyboard"

"Cool me two"

"No way!"

"Yeah!"

"So what's their names" I asked.

"Well the one that plays guitar is called Sandra, and the girl that plays keyboard is called Tina."

"I play the guitar and sing I can play more instruments, but choose not to mention them, Danny plays the drums, guitar and sings, and my friend Tucker plays the keyboard"

"That's awesome, so I'm guessing your like a band"

"No, were not a band"

"Oh so do you want to be in my band?"

" Okay!"

"Really!"

"Owe!"

"Okay what hit5 you this time?"

"A carrot"

David started laughing

"It's not funny, im getting really annoyed, with food hitting me!"

Soon it became ten o'clock and we had to leave..

I got to my doorstep, and David kissed my hand before he left, but fell down the steps and quickly got up showing me that he was okay.

"So I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yea, sure" I shouted back before going in the house to meet my mother grinning. Great!

_Okay that's that chapter done hope you enjoyed it tell me if you want more and review to show me you like it __J__ what were you this Halloween I'd love to know __J_


End file.
